Hydraulic circuits, such as hydraulic circuits for industrial vehicles, typically include a tank to store hydraulic fluid. A general guideline for sizing such a tank is to provide a tank volume that is approximately two to four times the gallon or liter per minute pumping capacity of the pump in the hydraulic circuit. Some hydraulic circuits may require a tank with more volume, while a tank with less volume may be adequate for other hydraulic circuits.